El escritor guia mi pelicula, y mi vida sexual
by Jausoro
Summary: Guion literario. Actores, asistentes, director, productor y escritor, convierten una simple filmacion de una pelicula en un revuelto de amorios, peleas, insultos y llantos. R&R Basado en "6 personajes en busca de director"


_ACTO 1_

Escena 1:

(Una luz azul ilumina a Laura quien sostiene a Maxi en el piso. Maxi tiene la ropa mojada por su propia sangre al igual que Laura)

LAURA: FACUNDO! NO! No te mueras!

MAXI: Perdón…No alcancé hasta los 200 años como te dije (ríe débilmente)

(Maxi cierra los ojos y muere. Una luz roja ilumina una figura extraña que camina hacia la escena con las manos en la espalda, Laura lo nota)

LAURA: VOS! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! Crei que eran como hermanos.

MARCOS: …N-no pude evitarlo. Si no era yo, algún otro lo hubiera matado. Y ahora…

(Marcos descubre la pistola que llevaba en la espalda, Laura reacciona tomando la pistola en las manos de Maxi)

LAURA: Solo una pregunta…¿Fue todo un acto?

MARCOS: Si

LAURA: H-hasta lo nuestro? (Lagrimas caen de sus ojos)

MARCOS:…Ojala no me hubiera involucrado tanto (Ojos llorosos)

LAURA: Entonces no tengo mas proposito

(Ambos cargan las pistolas. Marcos dispara primero pero no tiene mas balas. Laura levanta su pistola y antes de disparar Marcos corre hacia ella. Ambos pelean por el arma)

LAURA: NO! Déjame! Si no te puedo matar, me voy a matar yo misma! Asi puedo ir a donde Facundo esta ahora!

(Pone la pistola en su mandíbula, Marcos forcejea para quitársela)

MAXI: Esperen! Tengo sangre en mi ojo!

(Maxi se incorpora y trata de sacarse la sangre de los ojos)

Escena 2

DIRECTOR: (Con un megáfono) CORTE! Prendan las luces, por favor!

(El director se levanta de su silla. La asistenta, Sofía, lo sigue)

DIRECTOR: Alguien hágame el favor de ayudarlo.

(Entra Federico con una toalla y se arrodilla al lado de Maxi)

FEDERICO: A ver…

LAURA: Maxi! Otra vez?!

MAXI: Es que arde mucho! Ay, Ay! (Se levanta y se desempolva)

MARCOS: Maxi! Dejate de joder! Ya es la decima vez que hacemos esta escena! No seas marica y aguántalo hasta que terminemos!

FEDERICO: Bueno, bueno chicos. No se peleen…

(Entra una mujer vestida con un vestido de colores ridículo)

MARIA: Tomiiiii! Te gusta mi vestido? No me veo sexy? (guiña un ojo)

FEDERICO: Hay sí, señorita! Como siempre es la más hermosa! Nadie se compara con su belleza Olímpica!

(El director deja de coquetear con Sofía y gira a ver a María)

DIRECTOR: Ehhh… Mira María, esto es un drama de primera, no podes usar ropa como esa. Anda a cambiarte.

MARIA: Esta bien. Sofía, veni conmigo.

(Sofía la sigue)

_ACTO 2_

Escena 1

(Ocurre en un camarín, María está detrás de un biombo cambiándose. Sofía se ve al espejo)

MARIA: Y…¿Cuántos años tenes Sofi? (Actúa agradablemente)

SOFIA: Diecinueve. Cumplí en Agosto.

MARIA: Mira vos. Tené (Le pasa el vestido) Dame la camisa y la pollera que están por ahí)

(Sofía le alcanza la ropa)

MARIA: Sos muy linda, ¿sabías? ¿Qué haces en un lugar como este? Tendrias que ser modelo

SOFIA: En realidad, lo había pensado. O sea, tengo el físico, la cara y la actitud. Pero después pensé, ¡que pesado que sería!

MARIA: Y seguro que tenes un monton de chicos atrás tuyo ¿No? ¿Estas en pareja?

SOFIA: Estaba

MARIA: ¿Con…?

SOFIA: Maxi.

MARIA: Mira vos. Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado a el con vos. El esta en un nivel totalmente diferente. Ademas es seis años mayor que vos

SOFIA: Me gustan mayores. Porque como ya vivieron no tienen miedo de nada y saben lo que quieren.

(Maria sale del biombo y se sienta en frente del espejo. Sofia la empieza a peinar)

MARIA: Y tenes a alguien en mente?

SOFIA: En realidad, si. Al director

(Maria se empieza a enojar)

SOFIA: Pero creo que está casado con una vieja cuarentona. Me dijo que se quiere divorciar porque ya no la aguanta.

MARIA: Para que lo sepas querída. La esposa del director soy yo.

(Silencio incomodo)

SOFIA: Ya se. Me lo dijo.

MARIA: ¡¿Entonces?!

SOFIA: Entonces, ¿Qué? Ya termine. (Coloca el cepillo en la mesada)

MARIA: No terminamos nada

(Alguien toca la puerta)

FEDERICO: Señorita María! Diosa, diosisima! La llaman para una reunión de actores! Es urgente según el señor Heteros!

MARIA: Ya salgo Federico! (Se da vuelta) Con vos no termine nada nena! Acercate aunque sea dos centímetros a Tomas y…

SOFIA: Y qué?! Me vas a mandar a mi cuarto sin cenar?

(Maria abre la puerta, antes de salir, sin darse vuelta)

MARIA: Te vas a arrepentir.

_ACTO 3_

Escena 1

(Una mesa larga con todos los actores sentados. El director y el productor cada uno en una punta. Marcos, Laura y Maxi sentados juntos de un lado, entra María)

MARIA: Perdón por llegar tarde chicos! Es que esa chica, eh ¿Sofía era? Me estaba pidiendo consejos de cómo mantengo mi hermosura y no me dejaba en paz.

(Laura, Marcos y Maxi se ríen en lo bajo)

Productor: Siéntese, María.

Director: Estuvimos pensando con Hugo que Sofia puede estar en la obra. Como saben, Camila tuvo un accidente horrible involucrando una bufanda y una impresora la semana pasada.

(Todos asienten)

MARIA: E-esperá! Escuche bien? Dijeron Sofía? POR QUE?!

PRODUCTOR: Porque es joven. Y lo suficientemente experimentada como para interpretar a Susana. Además esta re buena. ¿O no, Tomas?

DIRECTOR: Exactamente. Tiene un _je ne ce quoi_

PRODUCTOR: Ahora, si tienen un momento. El escritor ha decidido darle un giro a la obra. Estos son los guiones.

(Mientras los va pasando, las luces bajan y se enfocan en Laura, Marcos y Maxi)

LAURA: Pff. Si claro, seguro que quieren algo mas "profundo" con la piba.

MAXI: Shh. Lau cállate que te van a escuchar, es obvio que el director le tiene ganas a Sofia.

MARCOS: Aca la pregunta es ¿Qué le vio?

(Una luz se prende iluminando al director que tiene un dedo en la nariz)

LAURA, MARCOS, MAXI: Ewwww.

(Las luces vuelven a la normalidad)

PRODUCTOR: Bueno, esta escena ocurre en el bar que Florencia frecuenta. Se encuentra con Javier y ……

(Se apagan las luces.)

ACTO 3

ESCENA 1

(En un bar. Laura viste ropas llamativas. Maxi esta trabajando en la recepción y Marcos esta sentado en la barra. Las mesas están llenas)

MAXI: ¡Mira que sorpresa! Florencia en un bar!

LAURA: Ja ja. Que gracioso Facu. Dame la mesa de siempre.

MAXI: No hay lugar

LAURA: Eh? Siempre vengo ¿Y ahora no hay lugar?

MAXI: Podes sentarte en la barra.

LAURA: Pff. Está bien. Pero me debes una.

(Se sienta en la barra. El barman, un hombre con el pecho desnudo y aceitado aparece.)

BARMAN: Y señorita. ¿Qué le apetece?

LAURA: Un escocés en las rocas.

BARMAN: Puedo ver su identificación?

LAURA: Ehh… (la busca en su bolso) Aca esta

BARMAN: Mhh. OKEY! Ahora vengo.

(Laura y Marcos se miran. Hay un silencio incomodo)

BARMAN: Acá esta. (Se va)

(Silencio incomodo)

MARCOS: Y…¿Hace mucho que venis?

LAURA: ¿Qué? Ah, si.

MARCOS: ¿Y hace mucho que usas una identificación falsa?

LAURA: (Sobresaltada) ¿Qué? ¡¿Una identificación falsa?! ¡Yo, nunca!

(Marcos toma la identificación de la barra.)

MARCOS: Veamos…Aca dice que tenes 43. (Levanta una ceja)

LAURA: Es que uso una crema muy buena

(Ambos rien. Se apagan las luces)

ESCENA 2

(Los dos caminan por un parque. Marcos con su brazo alrededor de Laura)

LAURA: Me divertí mucho

MARCOS: Yo también. (rie)

LAURA: ¿Sabes? En todo el tiempo que fui jamás te vi.

MARCOS: Que raro. Voy desde hace 2 años masomenos.

(Se sientan en un banco en la plaza)

LAURA: ¿Tanto? ¿Y cuantos tenes? ¿Veinte, Veintiuno?

MARCOS: Diecinueve.

(Laura se para)

LAURA: P-pero pareces tan mayor! ¡Con razón no te piden identificación!

MARCOS: A vos te la piden porque sos hermosa.

LAURA: Y eso que tiene que ve…¿Me llamaste hermosa?

(Marcos se acerca y la toma en sus brazos. Sus caras se acercan.)

MARCOS: Si.

(Se besan. Se apagan las luces)

ESCENA 3

(Las luces se prenden, Laura y Marcos se siguen besando)

DIRECTOR: Corte! Se queda.

(Se siguen besando)

DIRECTOR: (Toma el megáfono) DIJE CORTE!

(Se separan y Marcos se va, entra Maxi)

LAURA: Y como estuve?

MAXI: Bien, bien. En especial en el beso.

LAURA: Por favor Maxi. No te vas a enojar porque el guion decía que lo tenia que besar.

MAXI: No, no. No mezclo trabajo con mis relaciones pero el guion decía que el beso duraba hasta que se acabara la toma. DIEZ SEGUNDOS NOMAS!

LAURA: Pero no estuvimos mucho.

MAXI: ¿Mucho?! Cuarenta segundos te parece poco!

LAURA: Parecia menos.

(El director se va con Sofia)

MAXI: Aha! Sabia que extrañabas estar con el! Porque no se van los dos juntitos de luna de miel, eh?!

LAURA: MAXI! Deja de pensar eso! Ya paso!

MAXI: Si, pero…

LAURA: Perdon si te hice enojar pero no va a pasar otra vez.

(se besan y se van)

_ACTO 4_

ESCENA 1

(El productor se encuentra en el medio del escenario. Un hombre se encuentra detrás de el. Toca todo lo que ve y anota cosas en una libreta llena de papeles sueltos)

PRODUCTOR: Donde esta? (mira su reloj) Le dije que estuviera aca a las tres y ya paso media hora! (mira al hombre) No toques eso!

(Entra el director apurado)

DIRECTOR: Perdona! Es que mi mujer me encontró hablando con Sofia y armo un escándalo como siempre.

PRODUCTOR: Su mujer? Esta casado?

DIRECTOR: Eh, si. Con Maria.

PRODUCTOR: Ahh. Si, esa mujer es impresionante. Siempre me sorprenden sus formas de molestar. En fin, este es el escritor.

(El hombre se para. Esta vestido con jeans anchos y una remera blanca de manga larga. Tiene el pelo desprolijo y camino agachado)

DIRECTOR: Mucho gusto. Soy el director de la película. Me llamo Tomas Salvatierra… (Extiende la mano)

(el escritor le toma la mano)

ESCRITOR: Si, ya se. Soy Lucas Romero. (Le huele la mano) Huele a café y cigarrillos. No me gusta.

DIRECTOR: Es que estuve fumando…

ESCRITOR: No me interesa su vida personal. (suelta la mano y se limpia con desinfectante y un pañuelo)

PRODUCTOR: (En voz baja al director) No te preocupes, cuando se acostumbre ya vas a ver.

ESCRITOR: No me gusta como el guion quedo. Así que lo cambie. Ahora es una película de detectives.

DIRECTOR: P-pero…Ya filmamos la mitad!

ESCRITOR: Filme todo de vuelta. (Les da los guiones y se va)

DIRECTOR: Pero señor Romero…

ESCRITOR: No me llamen asi! (emocionado) Asi llamaban a mi papa! Me tienen que decir Lucas.

DIRECTOR: Esta bien. Ermhh, Lucas, me puede explicar porque el repentino cambio?

ESCRITOR: Tuve un sueño.

DIRECTOR: Ah, un…Dijo un sueño?!

ESCRITOR: Si, y yo guio mi vida por los sueños. Paso asi…

ESCENA 2

(Se apagan las luces, cuando se prenden, el escritor esta dormido en un sofá, de la nada, aparece una mujer vestida de blanco, con la cara pintada de blanco y una lagrima pintada)

MUJER: Lucas, despertate hijo.

ESCRITOR: Mami?

MUJER: Si.

ESCRITOR: Que haces aca?

MUJER: Vine a decirte que cambies el guion.

ESCRITOR: Porque?!

MUJER: Porque si. Que sea un drama de detectives como me gusta

ESCRITOR: Esta bien.

(la mujer saca algo de su vestido. Y se lo pone en la cabeza. Es un sombrero-paraguas)

ESCRITOR: Para que es eso?

MUJER:…Llueve.

ESCRITOR: Ah. (se va a dormir)

(Las luces se apagan y vuelve a como estaban antes)

ESCENA 3

DIRECTOR: Entonces, ¿Lo cambia porque su el fantasma de su madre se le apareció en un sueño?

ESCRITOR: No era un fantasma. Mi madre esta viva.

DIRECTOR: Me voy a darle esto a los actores para ensayarlo. Ehh, chau.

ESCRITOR: Nos vemos.

ACTO 5

ESCENA 1

(Se prenden las luces. El cadáver de Julieta se encuentra en el piso. Maxi esta vestido al mejor estilo de Sherlock Holmes fumando una pipa. En la habitación también están Sofia, Laura, Marcos y Maria)

SOFIA: ¿Es verdad que sabe quién es el asesino?

MAXI: Si, lo he descubierto.

MARIA: ¿Entonces quien fue? ¡¿Quien mato a mi esposa?! Fue ella ¿Cierto? (apunta a Laura)

MAXI: Todo a su debido tiempo. Mientras examinaba el cadáver he encontrado restos de pólvora. Solo un arma de fuego pudo haberlo hecho. Pero también he encontrado marcas de puñaladas. Dieciocho en total, lo que dice que este fue un crimen pasional, por amor. Pero también había residuos de chocolate en el estomago, lo que significa que ayer fue Pascua.

LAURA: Tiene mucha razón señor. Usted es tan inteligente! Si, ayer fue Pascua.

MAXI: Claro que lo se. Soy un detective después de todo. Mientras revisaba sus habitaciones en busca de pistas, encontré algo que me llamo la atención. Señor Olivera.

(Marcos levanta la cabeza)

MAXI: Vi que le falta un cuchillo en su estuche de doctor.

MARCOS: Es que…ehh…lo que pasa es que…

MAXI: (Saca el cuchillo de su bolsillo) Aquí esta. Lo encontré en la espalda de la víctima. Se le debe haber caído, tiene que tener un poco mas de cuidado con sus cosas.

MARCOS: Ehh…si…muchas gracias. Lo voy a…guardar.

(Marcos se va)

SOFIA: ¿Y bien? ¡¿Quien la mato?!

MAXI: Fue suicidio.

LAURA: ¡¿Qué?! No puede ser. Me dijo que se iba a casar conmigo

MARIA: Mentira! ¡Ella y yo éramos muy felices! ¡No puede terminar así!

MAXI: Ejem. ¿Quién es el detective?

SOFIA: ¿Usted?

MAXI: Exacto. Ahora si me permiten. Voy a invitar al señor Olivera a una cita. ¡Yuhuu! ¡Javi! ¡Esperame lindo!

(Se apagan las luces)

ACTO 6

ESCENA 1

(Se prenden las luces. Todos los actores en escena, algunos enojados)

DIRECTOR: Corte! Se queda. ¿Qué les pasa?

LAURA: ¿De que hablas?

DIRECTOR: Esas caras que ponen ¿No les gusta el libreto?

(Todos se miran)

TODOS: NO.

DIRECTOR: Miren, a mí tampoco me gusta, Pero el productor es el que pone la plata y sin él no hay cheque para nosotros.

SOFIA: Por mi no importa. Con este cuerpo puede hacer lo que quiera. ¿O no, Tomi?

MARIA: ¿Que dijiste?

DIRECTOR: Ehh, seguro que no dijo nada querida.

(Sofía pone sus brazos alrededor del director de forma sensual, Maria se enoja cada vez más)

MARIA: ¡Basta!

LAURA: Hay María, no te enojes. Ni que él fuera tan pedófilo como para engañarte.

MAXI: Ja, mira quién habla.

LAURA: ¡¿Que?!

MAXI: Últimamente estas con cualquier bagre. (Mira a Marcos)

LAURA: ¡Disculpame pero Marcos no es ningún bagre!

MAXI: Si claro, porque es hermoso.

MARIA: ¡Callate la boca nene que estoy teniendo una charla con mi esposo!

SOFIA: Ex-esposo, dirás.

MARIA: ¡Ex-esposo las pelotas nena!

DIRECTOR: Bueno, bueno chicas no se tienen que pelear por mi…

SOFIA, MARIA: ¡¿Quien dijo que nos peleamos por vos?!

SOFIA: Si esto es por honor.

MARIA: ¡Tiene razón es por honor!

LAURA: Que honor ni que honor! Se están peleando por un viejo cuarentón que no puede ni ir al baño solo.

DIRECTOR: ¡¿Que dijiste?!

MAXI: ¡La escuchaste gordo!

MARCOS:… ¡¿BAGRE?! ¡¿COMO ME VAS A LLAMAR BAGRE A MI?!

MARIA: Mira que sos lento, eh?! ¡Te lo dijo hace 10 minutos mas o menos!¡Sos un tonto, TONTO!

(Marcos se queda pensando)

MAXI: ¡Callate la boca, no insultes a mi amigo!

MARIA: ¡¿Que amigo?! ¡Si te engaña con tu novia!

MAXI: Vos estas celosa porque sos vieja

SOFIA: ¡Si, vos decile Maxi!

MAXI: ¡Callate vos!

LAURA: ¡No le digas que se calle!

MAXI: ¡Yo le digo como quiero!

(Entra Federico con una bandeja con te, los demás se siguen peleando)

FEDERICO: Chicos! Quieren te?

TODOS MENOS EL DIRECTOR: NO!

DIRECTOR: Cállense! Como le van a hablar así a mi Federico! D:

(Se acerca a Federico y lo abraza)

DIRECTOR: Shh…shhh. No llores

FEDERICO: Me*sob* dijeron*sob* que me callara!!

DIRECTOR: No te preocupes, ya paso. Ahora porque no vas a la cama. Yo ahora voy.

FEDERICO: Esta bien.

SOFIA: ¿¡Como que "anda a la cama que ya voy"?! Creí que yo era la única!

MARIA: ¡Callate nena! Porque te tuviste que meter en nuestras vidas? Tomas y yo éramos felices hasta que vos viniste.

MAXI: Si Sofía! Cuando vos y yo estábamos saliendo no dejabas de verla a María y decir "Hay, ojala estuviera en su lugar" o sino "Es tan hermosa! Mirala Maxi, Mirala!" me tenias las pelotas llenas!

LAURA: ¡Para un minuto! ¿Escuchaste lo que acabaste de decir? ¿Ella te decía que María era hermosa?

MAXI: ¡Sí! ¡Por eso corte! ¡No tenía más ganas de que cuando nos besáramos se imaginara a una mujer en mi lugar!

MARÍA: Eso significa que…¿Te gusto?

SOFIA: ¡Sí! ¡Siempre me gustaste!

MARIA: ¿Y qué hay de Tomas?

SOFIA: ¡Nada más lo hacía para llamar tu atención! Y cuando me llamaste para que te ayudara a cambiarte, ¡No podía evitar sentir este calor adentro mío!

MARIA: Nunca lo supe. Si me lo hubieras dicho antes, yo hubiera entendido mis sentimientos. Cuando estoy con vos, siento que mis entrañas se mueven al ritmo de mi corazón.

DIRECTOR: ¡Esperen! ¿O sea que me estaban usando?

MAXI: Che, ¿Federico no te esta esperando?

DIRECTOR: *gasp* ¡Si, tenes razón!

(Se quita la ropa revelando una pollera rosa con volados y un corset rosa con flores. Se va saltando)

MAXI: Que pedazo de bolud…

LAURA: ¡Y con vos no termine!

MAXI: ¿Conmigo?

LAURA: ¡Si! Por decir que me pongo con cualquier bagre!

MAXI: Si es verdad

LAURA: ¡Entonces vos también sos un bagre!

MAXI: ¡¿Y QUE?!

LAURA: Nada, que para mi no sos un bagre.

MAXI: (Sonrojado) ¿No?

LAURA: No, mas bien me pareces lindo.

MAXI: ¿Nos vamos a mi camerin?

LAURA: Dale, vos anda que llevo las esposas

MAXI: Sos una nena sucia ¿lo sabias?

LAURA: jeje, (le pega en la cola) Dale apurate

(Se van. María y Sofía se acercan, sonrojadas)

MARIA: Entonces, si yo te gusto, y vos me gustas…

SOFIA: Si

MARIA: Te gustaría…

SOFIA: Si

MARIA: Ir…

SOFIA: ¡Si!

MARIA: A hacer…

SOFIA: Si, ¡sí!

MARIA: El…

SOFIA: Ohh, ¡Shii!

MARIA: Registro civil conmigo?

SOFIA: Ehh, no era lo que tenía en mente pero ¡Sí!

MARIA: Esta bien, pero yo soy el marido.

SOFIA: Como quieras, amor.

(Se van)

MARCOS: ¡Como que me decís LENTO!

(Se apagan las luces. Y fin)

YEEY!!


End file.
